


Like A Wildfire

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, But don't tell anyone, Hair-pulling, M/M, a really big slut actually, alex is a bit of a slut, but not a lot, him and laf have totally had casual drunk sex before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Lafayette was more than a little confused when he was roused from his sleep by a body on top of his. His immediate reaction was to punch, to fight, but he was stopped when a pair of lips pressed against his insistently.“Laf,” a familiar voice breathed, warm breath washing over his face.“Alexander?”





	Like A Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little rushed? and kinda shit tbh,,,

Lafayette was more than a little confused when he was roused from his sleep by a body on top of his. His immediate reaction was to punch, to fight, but he was stopped when a pair of lips pressed against his insistently.

 

“Laf,” a familiar voice breathed, warm breath washing over his face.

 

“Alexander?” he grumbled quietly, staring up at the disheveled shadow of his friend.

 

The man was sat astride his thighs, separated only by the quilt Lafayette had wrapped himself in. Even in the dark, Lafayette could tell he was well fucked. The Frenchman leaned over to flick the bedside lamp on, eyes widening when he saw the storm of lust raging in Alex’s eyes.

 

“Laf,” he whined again, rolling his hips slowly. “Do me a favour and fuck me?”

 

Lafayette felt heat rush to his cheeks, gaze scanning over Alex. His clothes were rumpled, clearly removed and put back on more than once, two dark marks prominent against his tanned skin. His pants were very clearly tented, and the sight of Alexander so desperate had Lafayette’s cock interested as well. Alex’s eyebrows shot up as a tent formed under the blanket.

 

“Are you, are you naked?”

 

“Mon ami, I’m French. Did you expect me to sleep fully clothed?”

 

Alex just shrugged, letting his palm drift over the rapidly growing bulge. “So?”

 

In lieu of an answer, Lafayette gripped Alex’s collar and yanked him down for a kiss. Alex moaned, shoving the blanket down to eagerly crawl into Lafayette’s lap. His fingers rapidly unfastened his pants, shoving them down impatiently.

 

“I assume you don’t need prepping?” Lafayette chuckled, catching a glimpse of the cum staining the seat of Alex’s boxers before they were tossed away.

 

Alex just grinned, nipping at Lafayette’s bottom lip and giving his cock a slow stroke. Lafayette’s breath caught in his throat, having abstained from sex for quite awhile himself (though not nearly as long as he knew Alex had, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up tonight). He slid his hands under Alex’s shirt, rucking it up until Alex raised his arms to remove it. Their mouths connected roughly, lips parting and tongues tangling in a dance they’d done too many times on too many drunk nights together.

 

A hand wandered into Alex’s hair, tangling in the dark strands and yanking his head back roughly. Alex groaned lowly, biting his lip as teeth scraped over the column of his throat. They sunk into a patch of particularly sensitive skin, a dark mark being sucked to the surface. The realization that Lafayette likely only did it to stake his claim, to prove that he knew exactly where a hickey would feel the best where Thomas and John hadn’t, sent a shudder down his spine. His eyes rolled back as fingers tweaked his nipple, hips rolling forward to grind their cocks together.

 

Lafayette groaned, flipping them to pin Alexander down. Alex spread his legs immediately, one hooking around his waist. Lafayette pushed a finger into Alex, curling it slowly.

 

“Mm, who’s this, mon ami? It’s not enough to have been more than one person,” Lafayette purred, searching slowly as he awaited Alex’s answer.

 

“J-John, Jefferson used a con _ dom _ ,” Alex whined, back arching as his already heavily abused prostate was brushed.

 

“I’m your third stop?” Lafayette said inquisitively. “Who’s after me?”

 

“Can’t take care of me all night?” Alex breathed, gripping Lafayette’s shoulder.

 

“Not the way you need it, mon petit lion,” Lafayette chuckled, tugging his finger out and reaching under his pillow to retrieve a bottle of lube.

 

He popped the cap, slicking himself for good measure before tossing it aside.

 

“You were expecting me,” Alex whined, shifting as the thick head of Lafayette’s cock pressed against his rim.

 

“You’ve been drowning in work for months, I expected you sometime this week, oui,” Lafayette groaned as he pushed in, pausing unnecessarily to let Alex adjust.

 

Alex opened his mouth, no doubt to make a snarky remark, but all that came out was a high pitched keen as Lafayette started up a merciless rhythm. His nails dug into Lafayette’s shoulders, the Frenchman finding his prostate with ease. He let out helpless moans as he was pounded, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip in an effort to contain them.

 

Lafayette’s hand came down on his ass, making Alexander’s jaw drop open. He quickly covered his mouth, giving Lafayette a challenging look.

 

“Let me hear you, babygirl,” the Frenchman purred, something dangerous lurking beneath the sweet sound.

 

Alex kept his hand in place, narrowing his eyes even as little whimpers escaped him each time Lafayette’s hips slapped against his ass. Another smack came down on his ass, sending a lovely shock of pain through him. He remained firm until Lafayette’s hand gripped under his knee, shoving it up against his chest and improving the angle immensely. He ripped his hand away to grip the sheets below him, screaming as he was fucked into oblivion.

 

White hot pleasure washed over him much faster than it had before, the heat coiling and releasing in his stomach all at once. His veins sang as his release splattered over his chest, entire body trembling with the force. Lafayette didn’t even pause, a wicked grin on his face as he fucked Alex right through oversensitivity.

 

“Laf, Laf, Laf,” Alex chanted, the name dripping from his lips like a honey coated prayer.

 

Lafayette let out little grunts of his own as his own abdomen filled with fire. He leaned down to press a messy kiss to Alexander’s lips, relishing in his desperate whimpers as their tongue twirled around each other. His thrusts became erratic, hips quickly stilling as he added to the mess inside of Alexander.

 

They simply laid there for a minute, Alex still bent like a pretzel panting into each other’s mouths. Alex’s eyes were glassy, jaw hanging open as he stared up at Lafayette.The Frenchman pulled out slowly, kissing Alex quiet when he whimpered. He caught his kiss swollen bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly before standing on slightly shaky legs and leaving the room.

 

He came back a minute later, a moist cloth in one hand and a Mountain Dew in the other. The can clunked on the bedside table, the cloth gentle against his skin as he was cleaned. It warmed his heart a little that both Lafayette and Thomas had taken the time to clean him up afterwards. He sat up slowly, making grabby hands at the soda. Lafayette cracked it open and handed it to him, raising his eyebrows as he chugged it greedily.

 

“Where’re you going next?” Lafayette yawned, sliding back under the blankets.

 

“I was thinking Madison? Or Burr?” Alex sighed, resting his head on Lafayette’s shoulder.

 

Lafayette hummed thoughtfully. “Burr if you want a hard fuck, he’s still upset over the Jefferson thing.”

 

Alexander chuckled, taking another sip of overly sweet soda. “Madison is more of a wind down to the night, isn’t he?”

 

Lafayette bit his lip, clearly restraining a smirk. “I’ve seen Thomas come out of some meetings with him fairly dazed, I wouldn’t doubt him.”

 

“What about Washington?” Alex questioned, sitting up to look around for his clothes.

 

“Mm, I suspect he might have a bit of a, how you say, daddy kink. Probably won’t be the hardest fuck of the night.”

 

Alex grinned, giving Lafayette a sloppy kiss on the cheek before slipping out of bed to gather his clothing.

 

“Thanks for the fuck, mon ami,” he said cheerfully, taking another gulp of Mountain Dew as he slipped out the door.

 

“Have fun with Burr!” Lafayette called after him, waiting for the sound of the front door slamming before rolling over to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> are y'all ready for burr (hopefully tomorrow)???


End file.
